The Desk
by Ember Nobelle
Summary: Abby is all alone in the office, and she decides to go snooping through her teammates things. Well, maybe she's not as alone as she thinkgs... Tabby, serious smut, no real plot. Don't Like, Don't Read! IF you do, please respond!


Just like everyone else around here, I own nothing, and am making no money from this. Just so you know, I don't have word or anything like that, I wrote this on notepad which has no spell or grammer check, so I apologize in advance! Enjoy. Please read and respond, let me know what you think, so my next story can be even better!

xxxx

She needed a distraction, and she needed one bad. Gibbs had her locked in the lab for two days straight, and everything was starting to twist into fingerprints and DNA. Abby fingered a pigtail with one hand, and balled a wrapper with the other, analyzing the taste of the strawberry gum she had just popped into her mouth. She chewed a little to get the flavor going, then sucked, then chewed some more. She remembered her college days, taunting the boys in her class with her tongue, letting it peek between her lips coated in pink sugar, only to be pulled back in as quickly as it was revealed. It wasn't her fault the boys were so easy to taunt, or that they had never seen a girl handle bubble gum, a mass spec, and 5 inch platform buckle boots the way she could. Abby giggled slightly and smiled, she knew she could.

She was all out of ideas for the case, and needed new evidence. She even went as far as printing herself to make sure she hadn't accidentally touched any evidence without gloves on, but still, nothing. She leaned backwards in her chair, legs sprawled, arms drooping over the sides. She slowly shuffle kicked her way to the center of the room and began to spin the chair, her feet tapping along to the pulsating rythem of her speakers, counting the tiles on the cieling as she stared upwards. Distraction, she remembered, she needed a distraction. Surely no one was still in the office for her to harass. The field work had been done, phone calls traced, paper trails followed, bank accounts searched, and suspects interviewed and speculated over for hours. No, she was the only one left. She jumped out of her chair, platform shoes making an audible thud on the hard laboratory floor, pigtails fluttering around her face. She had found her distraction.

xxxx

The elevator chirped as it arrived, but when the doors opened, he was surprised to see no one stepping out. He half expected Gibbs to rush in, coffee in hand, yelling at him, DiNozzo! How's that offshore bank account trace coming, and why wasn't it finished yesterday? Followed closely by the famous Gibbs' head slap he'd grown to know, but not necessarily love. Snapping out of his mental break, Tony heard a small thud, then a squeal coming from around the side of the cubical walls, followed by grunting and the sound of knees cracking. Footsteps were next, heading in his direction. Sliding slowly from his chair, he tucked himself away into the space beneath his desk and peered underneath. Black platform shoes. But what was Abby still doing in the office this late? And why was she in the bullpen? She had to know no one would be there.....That's it, she knew no one would be there. So who are you snooping on tonight my little dark angel, he thought to himself.

"Distraction, distraction, who would make a good distraction," Abby mumbled, almost singing to herself under her breath.

Tony caught a flash of neon green as the dark haired girl peered over Gibbs' table top, rustling a few papers, but not finding anything interest. I could get used to the view from down here, he thought to himself. As she approached Ziva's desk, she knelt down, her black pleated skirt slowly riding up her thigh. Tony drew in his breath, he had never looked at Abby like this before, but in the dim light, she really was stunning. Her fishnets complimented her legs, but when her skirt rode up he realized they were only thigh highs, held snugly in place by a black garter belt that extended up into areas covered by her skirt. Of all the girls in the office, how could I miss a pair of legs like that? Tony mused as he continued watching. Abby had gotten the bottom drawer of Ziva's desk open and was examining the contents of a file on the floor. She gasped as a picture fell to the ground, and Tony strained to see the image from is hiding space. As she bent forward, Tony realized that Abby had removed her usual pigtails and her hair fell loosley around her face. Her white button top and come slightly more so unbuttoned since office hours were over, and he caught sight of a neon green bra slipping out, matching the panties he spotted only moments earlier.

xxxx

Abby looked up just in time to see the fingers slip back under the desk. She knew she was being watched. She slowly put Ziva's file back together, smiling to herself at her new found distraction.

"Ziva, why do you have to be so boring? I bet I know who's interesting, Tony! With all those women," she slowly inched closer to his desk, and the hiding place of someone she only hoped was Tony. "Then again, how could they not be attracted to him? I can make out his muscles from under his shirt, and his arms when he hugs," Abby smiled as she heard a stifled gasp coming from under the table. This is too easy, she mused to herself, and then stopped. Why is it so easy to come up with things attractive about DiNozzo? Yes, he is obviously attractive, but why am I getting, kinda turned on knowing I'm taunting him like this. I don't even know it's him, it could be McGee, or Ziva, why do I want it to be Tony? She decided to stop wondering and continue taunting, suddenly willing to see where the plot of the evening might lead her.

"His teeth are so white, I could stare at his smile for hours, with that pouty lower lip, I don't know who could resist it. Ziva's so lucky, getting to work with him everyday, for hours on end, all sweaty, and dirty. I wonder if she ever takes him home, just to help clean up. If I were in her position, I know I would. I'd turn the shower on before I left to make sure it was cold enough for the one I would need when I got home." Abby smirked, then shuddered. I really could go for a cold shower right now, she thought. Since when did DiNozzo get me so hot and bothered?

Slipping behind the desk, Abby slowly pulled out the chair, being careful not to look down under the desk in fear of making eye contact and ruining her fun. That, and she didn't want to be disappointed. If it was anyone under the desk other than Tony, she would have a lot of explaining to do. she stiffened as a different thought crossed her mind. What if it was Gibbs under the desk? Would she have to courage to continue where she was taking this? DiNozzo was one thing, and she knew exactly where that would lead. McGee was too sweet, he would never try anything, he's probably peek his head out before she even sat down, but Gibbs? If he saw or heard where this was headed, he's have her in the elevator on rule 12 for sure. Abigail, she said to herself, for the love of all that is good and holy, and possibly mildly erotic, this is a risk you are just going to have to take. She bit her lip as she lowered herself into the chair and opened to top side drawer.

xxxx

Her legs slipped in first, one knee, followed by the other black fishnet covered knee. Even in her black platform boots, he could tell she was on her toes. A tingle ran down his spine as he realized, she might know he was there. But how? He wondered, he had been quiet, stayed in the shadows of the desk, theres no way... His mind quieted as the drawer opened. God no Abbs, any drawer but that one, his minds eye flashed a picture of what he knew was in that drawer. Everything normal on top, staples, pens, pencils, tape, a few files, but if she dug, which he knew she would, there sat his notebook. Almost like a journal, but a little bit, well, skankier. He was good at daydreaming, replacing scenes from his favorite movies with himself or his friends as the characters, and this notebook contained it all. Everything separated by lead role, opposite him as the male lead of course. Abby's section contained scenes ranging in rating from the PG Final Destination, Breakfast Club, and Nightmare Before Christmas, to the racier NC 17 Attic Expeditions, and Unfaithful. He softly slapped his head, acknowledging the fact that he should have kept it in his bag instead of his desk.

"What is this? A journal?" Abby's voice floated from the desk above him, and he knew she had found it. "Something about me, huh? Looks like story...." She paused for a minute, realizing what it was Tony could only assume. "Wait, these are scenes from movies, with the team playing the lead roles. Creativity points to Tony! Final Destination, sucked, Nightmare, good movie, nothing really juicy though, Ew Tony, really? Stick it? Don Juan de Marco, not bad, what's Attic Expeditions, I've never heard of this one before." She adjusted in the seat, getting comfortable, and he couldn't help but stare. Her feet, still on tip toes, hooked around the legs of the chair, and her knee's slowly parted, giving Tony a full view of the neon green that caught his attention earlier. He couldn't help but smile as he remembered the scene from breakfast club that was in the book she now read, him as Judd Nelson, under the desk, leering at Abby's panties as she portrayed the sour yet virginal Molly Ringwald. Good thing she wasn't reading that one, or she might think twice about spreading her legs.

Tony could feel that firmiliar tingling sensations between his thighs, but was not as disturbed as he thought he would be. He never imagined his silly little goth fairy could induce such feelings, they were already such close friends, but then again, he'd never seen this side of her, and he smiled, set on enjoying every minutes of it.

xxxx

Abby grinned as she hooked her feet around the legs at the base of the chair, separating her knees enough for whoever was under the desk to see just enough of her. God let it be Tony and not Gibbs, she though to herself, as the started to read aloud.

"Her hand were tied with black silk ribbons, bound to stakes coming out of the dirt. The damp soil collected around her body as she squirmed, making what would have been dirt angels, had she not been tied up. She smiled back at me, her pale skin glistening in the candle light. Her breast were like peaks that met the edge of a deep valley I thought as she arched her back, urging me on. 'Are you sure this is what you want' I questioned, knowing that this ceremony would end her life for now, but later, we would be eternally together as one. 'What if something goes wrong? I don't want to lose you. It should be me down there, not you.' 'You're the only one who can read the book,' She replied to me, her lips red in striking contrast to the rest of her."

Abby gasped as she felt as soft, warm breath hit her knee. "Tony, you dirty little agent you," She tried in vein to ignore it, but she felt her temperature rise, warming her to the core. She was sure he could see how wet he was making her, simply by writing about her. No one had ever said such things about her before, even if it was a scene stolen from a movie she had never seen. All right, she decided to herself, now it's time for the real fun to begin. Her hand trembled as it slid down her abdomen, she smiled lightly feeling something brush her leg, she knew he was trying not to move. A shiver ran down her spine as the texture of the material under her hand changed from the soft cotton of her shirt to the rough wool of her skirt. she let her hand rest on her thigh for a moment, sliding her finger along the border of her wool skirt and her soft, bare skin. Feeling lower still, she reached the top of her fishnets, slipping two fingers between the top of the netted stocking and her own flesh, she began to stroke her thigh. First her index and middle finger between the fabric and skin, then her thumb, in circles on the exposed skin between her stockings and skit. She found the belt of her garter, and painstakingly slowly, she traced it further op her thigh till her hand met her skirt, but did not stop. Instead, she continued north, pulling her skirt with her. Warm breath hit her knee again and she bit her lip so as not to moan, slightly arching her hips forward, wishing the person under the desk would make a move already.

xxxx

Tony exhaled slowly as Abby's hand followed her garter strap up her thigh, taking her skirt with it, until she reached the neon green lace that covered her more feminine parts, but left nothing to the imagination. The aroma of her arousal was intense, and Tony grinned, knowing it was all caused by his own writing. Take that McDweeb, bet a girl never had the urge to explore herself to one of your books. Abby's legs shifted as she worked her skirt up from underneath herself, hiking it up until it all rested around her hips. He practically had to sit on his hands to keep from reaching out and helping her move the dark fabric. Her fingers were on the move again, this time staying on top of the bright lace, lazily stroking and circling her already we folds. She moaned slightly as he exhaled again, and he sat perfectly still, afraid his breath had reached her skin. But she made no attempt to check under the desk, whether she had felt it or not. Her breathing, once soft and slow, began to become more shallow, as her fingers began to pick up their pace.

"Oh Tony," she whispered, softly rocking her hips back and forth in the chair. Abby is about to come, in MY chair, Tony thought to himself, and no part of my body had anything to do with it! No, this just wont work, not in my chair. Cautiously, Tony reached out his hand, and before he had a chance to change his mind he placed it firmly on Abby's knee, quickly taking his other hand and grasping her other knee. He waited for her to gasp, look down, tell him to get off her, something, but her answer was nothing. Her fingers kept stroking, and as he looked up from under the desk, he saw her other hand cupping her breast, kneading it, pinching it, and her head thrown back in extascy. Then came her response, "Finally," She muttered under ragged breaths, "I was starting to wonder if you were gonna make me finish this by myself." Needing no further instruction, Tony began sliding his hands further up her thighs, quickly reaching the tops of her stocking, tracing the same path her own hand took up her garter straps, finally coming to rest at the crease where her thighs met her hips. He pushed her, and the chair back slightly to escape from the confines of his hiding space and rose to his knee. Leaning forward, he kissed the exposed skin on her upper thing, barely grazing it with his lips at first, then fiercely pressing into it with his lips and teeth, nipping and licking the supple skin. Now blazing his own trail, he let his tongue lead the way, down the slope of her thigh toward the neon green. As he reached it, he continued licking, being sure to keep on the outside of her panties. Keeping one hand on her hip, he let the other wander up her shirt till it met hers, and took over, caressing her breast, squeezing and pinching in tandem with the movements of his own mouth.

xxxx

As his hand made it's way up her torso, the flames Tony ignigted in her loins followed it, joined with chills racing faster under her skin. She was sure he could feel the goosebumps, but she didn't care. She grinned as his hand crept closer, taking over for her yet again. She let him have his fun for a moment, but then, she was hers. Taking his hand off her breast, she drew it up to her mouth. Starting with his index finger, she ran her tongue from the base to the tip, swirling it around and letting it linger for a moment before devouring it. His entire finger was in her, mouth, as she lashed at it with her tongue. she could feel him moaning into her, but her free hand moved to the top of his head, keeping him in place. She could feel release on it's way, as her hips started to move faster. Moving onto his middle finger, she repeated her actions, pressing her eyes shut hard as the muscles in her abdomen clenched and released. She kissed the palm of his hand lightly, moving towards his wrist. When she reached it, she carefully licked the curve between the underside and the top, and as her orgasm hit, she bit down, harder and harder as the stars made waves beneath her eyelids. Her other hand dug into Tony's shoulder, gripping as tight as she could. Letting go with her mouth she threw her head backwards, hitting a file cabinet, but she didn't care, it only brought on more stars and intensified the pounding between her thighs.

xxxx

Getting out from under the table, Tony looked slowly up and down Abby, memorizing the effects of his work. She sat still for a moment, before opening her eyes.

"You know, for a minute, I was afraid you might have been Gibbs, or McGee. I almost didn't sit down, but the curiosity was stronger than the doubt," she said, and he laughed.

"You know, curiosity killed the cat." Tony smiled, taking her hand. "We're still the only ones here, and there's a whole building with a lot more," he placed her hand on his hard cock, pressing tightly against his zipper and her eyes lit up, "distractions I'm sure you would enjoy. Shall we?"

"Oh," Abby's voice came out soft and sultry, leering up at him she replied, "I think it's a very good night for distractions."

He took her hand and led her towards the elevator. What a better place to start, he mused. "You think Gibbs will be able to smell us here in the morning?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at her as he pressed the button calling the elevator.

"There's only one way to find out..." She replied, winking at him as the large, metal doors slid open, welcoming them to the beginning of a very long night.

xxxx

Remember, the green button = love. ;)


End file.
